A Friend's Secret
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: TJ has a secret, and the one person that could be his salvation is the one he fears to tell the most. TJ/Lawson. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1 The Hard Truth

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter One

The Hard Truth

TJ Dettwieler was now thirteen years old. Things had changed so much at Third Street in the past two years. Many sixth grade classes had moved on before them, and now this would be the gang's last year at this school. TJ didn't know how he would feel. This was the last year he'd be spending at Third Street, a place like his second home. Still he could not focus on that. This was the first day of school, and surely that was worth something. None of them were too happy that they'd gotten stuck with Ms. Finster as their sixth grade teacher too. Still TJ had to admit that he'd even miss her when this year was finished. It was finally time for lunch, which was lucky, because TJ was pretty hungry. Of course nothing had changed. The fat lunch lady with the hairnet serving them some mystery slop. TJ groaned as a pile of gray stuff slapped onto his plate. He grabbed his chocolate milk and took his seat with his old friends Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus. Gretchen was eating her lunch hurridly.

"Why you eatin so fast Gretch," TJ questioned.

"I have Student Council on the playground in ten minutes," she snorted between a mouthful of potatoes.

Things had changed with the playground government with the retirement of King Freddie. Principal Prickly had abolished the playground government at the end of last year, feeling that one student having that much power was unproductive. The students had been making plans over the summer though. Without a governing body the playground would surely fall into disorder. The playground was now ruled by a governing body known as the Student Council. Ten students would gather in council once a week to discuss matters relevant to the playground. They would be using the old fifth and sixth grader headquarters beneath the old royal jungle gym. Besides that they would also handle any matters requiring immediate judgement, such as the kings would have done in the past. Gretchen was on the council, and so was Guru Kid, Hustler Kid, Corn Chip Girl, the chief of the Kindergartners, Ashley A, Swinger Girl, Lawson, and Randall and Menlo by the Principal's insistence. TJ looked around the cafeteria and noticed the other members quickly finishing up. Gretchen stood up and left them. Mikey returned with seconds and resumed eating.

"The only reason Prickly instated that stupid council is because he knew Freedie'd make you king Teej," Spinelli said pointing at him with a spoonful of potato.

"I'm glad he did," TJ said honestly. "I wouldn't want to be king. By the way, did you notice Lawson failed?"

"Yeah," Vince said. "He isn't very happy I hear. We better steer clear of him awhile."

Lawson was sitting at a table in the corner by himself looking very sour indeed. His cronies had graduated without him, and now he had no one. TJ wasn't much happier then Lawson was. He had been hoping to have a year without Lawson making trouble for them. They all finished lunch and made for the playground. At least this place hadn't changed much, depending how you looked at it. The gang had grown up a bit. Gus was getting taller, and none of them hung out as much as they used to. They still ate lunch together.

"Hey Spinelli," Vince said. "Play ya in a game of dodgeball."

"You're on," Spinelli said running after him.

"Come on Gus," Mikey said. "Let's go find some wingerdingers."

And so, TJ was left by himself, just like Lawson. Speaking of Lawson, he seemed to be headed his way.

"Dettwieler, hey."

"Oh hey Lawson," TJ greeted.

"Look," Lawson said looking at the ground. "I know I've treated you kinda bad in the past. You wanna hang out?"

"Yeah why not," TJ said.

"Cool," Lawson replied placing has hand on TJ's shoulder.

Something about that thin yet firm hand on TJ's shoulder made his chest constrict slightly. Lawson removed it quickly.

"Never thought I'd be back here," Lawson said looking out over the playground. "I'm relieved in a way."

"I know what you mean," TJ said without meaning to. "I mean..."

"I know," Lawson said. "We have so many memories in this place."

"Yeah, we do. Seems like just yesterday King Bob was sitting on top of that jungle gym, barking orders, and sending some third grader to the dodgeball wall."

Lawson chuckled and stood up.

"Catcha later," he said walking away.

TJ couldn't stop his eyes from raking across Lawson's ass, as he went. He was confused, but his confusion was soon twice as strong. His eyes were drawn to somewhere across the playground where Ashley Q was liplocked with Vince. Wait a minute, Vince! He was kissing Ashley? Ew! His mind wandered briefly to that time almost two years ago when he and Spinelli had tried kissing. He had thought it was gross. Oh gosh! What if he was...? No! He couldn't be! How could he know what kissing a girl might be like now? He supposed he'd have to try it, and find out. There might be a chance Spinelli would kiss him again. He set off quickly to find her, wherever she might be. She was at the dodgeball wall throwing the ball against the wall and catching it. She didn't seem to be having very much fun.

"Hey Spinelli," TJ greeted. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh hey Teej," Spinelli said in return. "What you up to?"

"I found something over by the dumpsters. You wanna come see?"

"It isn't a old cat with kittens is it," Spinelli asked grinning.

They both laughed at that.

"Sure," Spinelli said.

They reached the dumpsters. There was no one around of course. Spinelli shurgged.

"So TJ...," she began.

TJ grabbed her and slammed her softly against the dumpster kissing her firmly. This wasn't right, none of it. The smell of her perfume was neuseating, and her lips felt so wrong. TJ pulled back. Spinelli blushed a little and touched her cheek.

"Bleagh," TJ blurted. "Disgusting."

Spinelli shrugged. TJ had only one more thing to try. He went home and turned on his computer. He checked the internet for porn. A video of a guy sucking another guy's cock popped up on his screen. The guy on his knees was bobbling up and down on the head, while the guy getting sucked threw his head back and moaned. TJ felt himself hardening and felt the urge to touch himself. It only confirmed his confusions, he was gay.

To be continued

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 To Tell or Not to Tell

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter Two

To Tell or not to Tell

TJ's world was shattered. He was gay. What would everyone think if they knew? Being gay wasn't something generally seen as good by other people. TJ went to sleep. He had a dream that it was the next day at Recess. They had all just come onto the playground after lunch.

"Hey guys," TJ said. "I have something to tell you guys. You're my closest friends, and..."

TJ hung his head in shame. Spinelli put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Teej. You can tell us anything. We're your friends."

TJ still said nothing. Finally after a few minutes he looked up, his expression was very grim.

"What is it TJ," Vince asked.

"I'm...I'm gay."

Vince's mouth dropped in shock, and then he started to back away.

"Ew," he said. "That's disgusting!"

Then he took off running. Gretchen shook her head and walked away after Vince. Spinelli looked shocked.

"Spinelli," TJ asked.

"I kissed a gay man? Ewwwwww....."

Spinelli took off running. Mikey was holding his hand over his mouth.

"TJ," he said softly. "I'm gonna go with the other guys. See ya..."

Mikey then walked away too. Only Gus was left.

"I really looked up to you," he said quietly. "I had no idea you were like that. Guess I better go..."

Gus walked away last of all. TJ was left all alone. His five friends were walking away from him. He reached out his hand and called after them, but the whole playground seemed to be getting further away. TJ was left in the dark, all alone.

"Nooooooo," he shouted waking up from the dream.

His breathing was heavy, and sweat rolled down his face. He couldn't tell anyone. There was no way. The next day at school was like hell. He struggled with the decision to tell his friends all day. The five of them were his closest friends. Surely he could trust them right? Still, he didn't want people to think he was a loser. When he got off the bus they were waiting for him outside as usual.

"Hey....TJ," Spinelli faultered.

TJ looked sad and gloomy. Not his usual TJ self at all.

"What's wrong," she asked softly.

"Nothing," TJ said sadly. "Come on."

They walked up the steps into the school. TJ felt like crying, and he didn't know why. The whole world was different today, because he was gay. This realization shouldn't have changed his world so much, but it did. Ms. Finster looked at him curiously as he took his seat, and didn't bark at him as usual.

"Dettwieler," she asked. "Is something buggin ya?"

"No Mrs. Finster," he lied in a depressed voice.

She didn't press him further. She stood up and began to write on the chalkboard. Lunch was hardly any better. TJ took his seat at one of the empty tables in the corner. His friends didn't press him. They all knew something was wrong. TJ wasn't even eating. He was poking at his food with his fork. Since he felt like he couldn't trust his friends, he felt more isolated from them then he ever had in his life.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 That is the Question

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter 3

That is the Question

TJ didn't speak to his friends much the next day, or the day after that, or even for nearly a week. They all knew that something was horribly wrong. Sometimes he walked around with his head hung as though there was something interesting on the ground. He always seemed depressed. They didn't hang out after school like they used to eitiher. They each made several attempts to get TJ to notice them that week. Gretchen dropped her books just as TJ was passing in the hallway. He paused to help her pick up her books, which went in her locker. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks TJ," Gretchen said.

"No problem," he said in a down tone before walking away.

Gretchen watched him leave with her mouth slightly agape. Mikey tried next. He read a poem to the entire class that he had written in TJ's honor called "A True Blue Friend." TJ folded his arms on his desk and buried his face in his elbows. Ms. Finster looked truly alarmed.

"Dettwieler," she asked. "Are you crying?"

"Don't be ridicilous," TJ mumbled without looking up.

"All the same," she continued, "I'm writing you a pass to see the counsellor. The new counsellor is someone you should recognize well."

TJ accepted the hall pass and exited the classroom. He proceeded to the counsellor's office and knocked. He gasped when Ms. Grotki opened the door.

"Why hello TJ," she said in greeting. "What brings you to see me?"

"Ms. Finster sent me."

"Is something the matter? Gretchen tells me you've been rather blue lately."

"Yeah something's wrong alright," TJ said looking at the floor.

Ms. Grotki invited him into her office and closed the door. They both took their seats.

"Mind talking about it TJ?"

"I'm gay," he said in a broken voice.

Ms. Grotki sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"TJ," she said softly. "I know this must be hard for you. This is also why you've been avoiding your friends isn't it?"

"Yes maam."

"Well isolating your friends won't help. Would you like to tell them here in my office with me around?"

Yeah, it might make it easier if a teacher was there. TJ considered it. He nodded.

"I'll do it," he agreed.

"You'll feel so much better once you do," Ms. Grotki assured him.

She stood up and walked over to the wall intercom. She pressed the button and waited. Ms. Lemon's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Hello Ms. Lemon," Ms. Grotki greeted. "Can you please have Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grummler, Vince LaSalle, Michael Blumburg, and Gus Griswald report to my office?"

"Right away," Ms Lemon said.

Ms. Finster was writing on the board when the intercom rang.

"Ms. Finster," Ms. Lemon said. "Can you please send the following students to Ms. Grotki's office: Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grummler, Vince LaSalle, Michael Blumburg, and Gus Griswald?"

"Oh alright."

"Thank you," Ms. Lemon said.

"You heard," Ms. Finster grumbled. "Move along you five."

They all exited the classroom. None of them said much. Were they about to find out some life changing news? They entered Ms. Grotki's office. Gretchen and Spinelli took the other vacant seats, while the rest of them stood up.

"Hello kids, TJ has something he'd like to share with you. Before he does, please bear in mind that this is a very sensetive and hard thing he's dealing with. I must ask that you please not ridicule him."

"Teej you can tell us anything," Spinelli assured him.

"That's right," Mikey said. "We're your friends TJ, no matter what."

TJ smiled a little and wiped his eyes, but he didn't stop crying. Mikey pulled him supportively into his arms.

"There, there," Mikey said softly rubbing his back. "Tell us. We could never stop being friends with you."

TJ wiped his eyes and looked at them all. They had never seen him so afraid and pale.

"I-I-I...," he stammered. "I'm gay! There I said it."

He didn't know why, but he felt relieved. His friends weren't going anywhere, they weren't looking at him digustedly. These were good signs.

"So," Spinelli finally said. "I knew that already."

"What," TJ asked.

"If you kiss a girl twice and you still don't like it you must be gay!"

"It's alright TJ," Vince assured him. "I don't think any differently of you."

"Me either," Gus said. "You've always been so nice to me, even when others doubted me."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Gretchen told him. "Most sciencists theorize that homosexuality is genetic."

"Your still our friend," Mikey said smiling.

TJ was grinning widely. He hugged all of them.

"I was so afraid," he said. "I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore."

He exited the office with his friends with a new swing in his steps. His friends didn't hate him at all. He stopped before they reached class.

"Hey guys, I'd appreciate if we keep this between just us for now."

They all agreed, and went back into the classroom. TJ may have kept his friends, but what would the whole school do when they all found out? After all, that was bound to happen at some time.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 The Student Council Scare

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter 4

The Student Council Scare

TJ had felt better at first, but reality soon set in again. His friends were only five kids on the entire playground. Five kids didn't make much of a difference. It was also quite apparent that it did bother his friends somwhat that he was gay. Yes they were being supportive, but sometimes they gave him a weird look. One day at Kelso's TJ had gotten up to use the restroom, and when he came back his friends were all staring at him. He knew they were trying to be supportive, they really were. He went back to the table and spoke up.

"Guys," TJ said. "I want you to know that I really appreciate how supportive you're all trying to be, I really do. It just seems like you guys are a little uneasy."

Spinelli sighed. She would have to be honest.

"Well yeah we're a little uneasy Teej. A secret like that really surprises someone you know? I can't even begin to understand what you're going through because I'm not gay. It is because I'm your friend that I am trying to be supportive."

"I concur with Spinelli," Gretchen spoke. "Just because we support you doesn't mean we're not surprised. TJ think nothing of it. When we have a little more time to absorb the reality of the situation things will be back to normal."

Vince still looked uneasy.

"It's not that simple for me," Vince said. "I believe it's unnatural and wrong. I believe that God hates it. I really tried not to say anything, but my parents wouldn't want me hanging out with a gay kid."

TJ looked shattered. He stood up to leave, but Vince placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Look Teej," he sighed. "I think it's wrong, but your still my friend. I was gonna say, I'm willing to try to work through this, if you are."

TJ sighed and nodded. He sat back down and sipped his chocolate malt. This was really awkward right now, knowing how deeply his sexuality had unsettled his closest friends. Yes they still liked him, but it was as though their friendship had taken a strange and unexpected turn. He'd decided to see Ms. Grotki again, and ask for her advice. When he arrived at school the next day he headed straight for her office, hoping she was there. He knocked on her door and she answered.

"TJ," she said smiling. "I was hoping you'd come see me. Something on your mind?"

He entered her office and took a seat. Ms. Grotki sat behind her desk across from him.

"My friends have been acting strange around me," TJ told her.

"I would imagine so TJ. You guys are so close. Anything that has to do with one of you would deeply effect the others. This was probably a wee bit for them to absorb all at once, that's all."

"Vince said he believes it's wrong," TJ explained looking glum.

"Oh I see," Ms. Grotki said softly. "Yes, that could become a problem."

"He said he was willing to remain my friend. He said he may believe it's wrong, but we're still friends."

"Well that's a start," Ms. Grotki assured him. "It may take Vince more time to accept this then the others, but I think eventually he will."

"It just seems like this is taking our friendship in a new direction, the six of us, and it's scary."

"Sometimes a new direction is good TJ. It may seem scary at first, but you ultimately grow and become closer because of it. Please don't take that the wrong way. Change may seem bad at first, but it usually works itself out."

"Thanks Ms. Grotki," TJ said smiling. "I feel better."

The rest of the school day was fine after that, at least, until Recess. TJ was exiting out onto the playground to find something to do when Mikey's little friend Tubby approached him.

"Me supposed to give big kid summons to the Student Council," Tubby said.

The smaller kid handed him a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. TJ opened it.

"The Student Council summons TJ Dettwieler," he read aloud.

Panic flooded him. Surely Gretchen didn't... she wouldn't have...

"Bye bye," Tubby said running off.

Had Gretchen told the Student Council he was gay? Had she betrayed him? He didn't want to believe that, but kids weren't always the best at keeping secrets. He proceeded to the jungle gym, just as instructed. He paused to look up to the top of the jungle gym where a vacant chair now stood. Many kings had reigned over this playground from that chair. It was strangely remeniscent. How many times had he himself stood before this jungle gym before a king? That was earlier times, and the playground was governed by the Student Council now. He sighed and walked under the jungle gym. There was a kid standing guard over what TJ knew was the council chambers.

"You TJ Dettwieler," the kid whispered.

"Yeah," TJ whispered back.

The kid nodded and walked over to the x and o tiles on the wall. He switched them around until there was the sound of a trap door opening. TJ dropped down into the council chambers. It still looked like the clubhouse of last year, except that there was now a long table where all the council members sat. Gretchen was there, looking at TJ nervously. Ashley A. was filing her nails, Randall looked annoyed, Menlo was holding a notepad, and Lawson was studying TJ intently. TJ looked into those eyes. He studied Lawson's features, his red hair, freckles, and slender arms. Lawson didn't seem to mind. He kept studying TJ intently with his gaze.

"Be seated," Corn Chip girl said softly.

TJ nodded and took a seat. Guru Kid drummed his fingers together gently as though in concentration. Lawson was the one to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we've called you here Dettwieler....."

This was it, the moment of truth. Had Gretchen betrayed him? He shut his eyes against what Lawson may have been about to say. Instead it was Ashley A's voice who spoke next.

"Look Dettwieler," she said in her snappish voice. "I personally don't agree that your the best equipped for this job, but the council seems to feel you should organize the school dance."

TJ sighed in belief. Was that it?

"We know that you're a creative genius," Lawson said. "We've all seen it. Will you help?"

TJ might have refused, but then his eyes met Lawson's, and his breathing hitched. Lawson didn't look away, he was eying TJ with curiousity. TJ felt himself starting to harden, and willed himself to stop. He had to say something.

"Yes," he blurted.

"Really," Lawson asked grinning. "You'll help!? That's great! I owe ya Dettwieler."

TJ grinned back. Gretchen rose from her seat, and the other members followed suit.

"If that is all," she said.

"All," the members said one by one.

"Council is concluded," Gretchen said. "Randall would you please escort TJ out?"

Randall grumbled under his breath and led TJ back up the ladder to the playground. He huffed and headed back for the council chambers. TJ had the feeling that Randall's opinion probably didn't count for much, he was just there because of Ms. Finster, still he was so glad it hadn't turned out to be what he thought. Now he had a dance to plan. Still, the way Lawson had looked at him.....

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter Five

Friends

TJ was relieved. He had thought that Gretchen had outed him for sure, but now he felt a little guilty for that. He should have known Gretchen would never betray him. He made sure to apologize to her the next day at recess. Gretchen was seated on one of the picnic tables reading out of a science book. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching, and TJ waved.

"TJ," she said putting the book down. "What is it partner?"

"I have something to confess," he said looking down. "I doubted your friendship. I thought for sure you had outed me to the council. Please Gretchen, forgive me for doubting you, you've been so supportive, and....."

TJ paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gretchen was smiling at him.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I know this is difficult for you, and your scared. I would be too. You have nothing to be ashamed for, you're just being you."

"Thanks Gretchen," TJ said smiling.

"No prob. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," TJ agreed. "Catch ya later Gretch."

He walked away, but paused as he passed the dodgeball wall. Lawson was leaning against one of the walls with his arms folded, looking at the ground intently. TJ wondered if it was a good idea, he still doubted Lawson's motives, but he walked over anyway.

"Dettwieler," Lawson said looking up.

"Somethin buggin ya Lawson?"

"Nah," Lawson said grinning. "Just thinking about how lonely it is to be the only kid of all my friends who failed. Now all I have is the under grades to hang out with."

"We can hang out if ya want," TJ said placing his hand on Lawson's shoulder.

TJ was about the same height as Lawson now. Lawson with his cap, eyes, and freckles, almost exactly like his own. TJ felt his breath catch. Lawson placed his hand on TJ's cheek, but then remembered where he was. He shook his head and grinned.

"Thanks a lot Dettwieler. It means a lot, really. Your one of the only friends I have now."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

This reminded TJ of the conversation he had previously been having with Gretchen. Lawson observed TJ as well, his cap, eyes, and freckles. TJ was so much like him.

"I've been so rotten to you in the past," Lawson admitted softly. "Your really like the little brother I never had. We even look kinda alike."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Must just be fate. I'll catch ya around Lawson, want to do something sometime?"

"Like what," Lawson asked grinning. "Hang out this weekend? Maybe. I can borrow my mom's car if you want."

"You sure that's a good idea," TJ asked. "You even old enough to drive?"

"No, but don't sweat it. I've done it before without getting caught. I'll pick you up Saturday at one, whadda ya say?"

"Your on," TJ said grinning.

TJ and Lawson shook on it, and shortly after the bell rang. It was time to head back to class. TJ was so excited he would be spending time with Lawson. Still, did Lawson like him that way? He couldn't be sure. Lawson's hand on his cheek had felt so right, but dare he tell Lawson the truth?

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 A Date with Lawson

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter Six

A Date With Lawson

TJ looked at himself in the mirror. What should he wear? He decided to try something new and interesting. He took a little mouse and spiked his hair in little spikes. A blue t-shirt and faded jeans. He knew he looked hot. Would Lawson think he was trying too hard, and suspect something? He sprayed a little colonge on himself, it was around that time that the doorbell rang. He ran out of his room to the front door.

"I'll get it," he shouted.

TJ opened the door and grinned. Lawson grinned back. Who knew he'd actually show up? TJ got into the passenger seat of Lawson's car. They started off down the road and TJ began drumming his fingers together nervously. Who knew he'd ever be riding in a car with Lawson? A few years ago he'd have called anyone crazy who said it. TJ's eyes raked over Lawson's features, his thin arms, hands gripped on the steering wheel, red hair, and freckled face. Lawson looked over at TJ briefly while he steered the car. Their eyes met, and Lawson had to remember where he was. TJ tried to tear his eyes away from Lawson, he placed his gaze on the road before them.

"So where we goin?"

"You'll see," Lawson said smiling.

About ten minutes later Lawson parked the car in the parking lot of a fancy restaraunt called Lola's. Lola's was a Mexican place, where they had live music and a dance floor. Lawson smiled at TJ and began walking toward the entrance. TJ followed, hardly believing that Lawson was paying for him to eat at such a fancy restaraunt. They walked in, the atmosphere was relaxing. The lights were dim, and the music soft. A waitress showed them to their tables and got them drinks. TJ looked across the table at Lawson. Lawson smiled a bashful smile and looked down at the table.

"Thank you very much Lawson."

"Don't mention it Dettwieler. I like ya."

Like? Did Lawson mean like as a friend, or like like? TJ looked away blushing. Lawson admired him smiling.

"Don't be so bashful," Lawson said in a low voice. "Right now you're closed up like a delicate flower."

TJ kept eying him seriously. Lawson whispered.

"Let me help you blossom into a rose."

TJ's breath caught in his throat. Lawson stood up and held out his hand to TJ. TJ decided to trust Lawson and took it. People were looking at them, but no one they knew from school. Lawson led them to the dance floor. Music started playing, and so other couples joined in as well. Lawson helped TJ place his hand on his hip. TJ released a breath when his hand cupped Lawson's hip. He placed his other hand on Lawson's shoulder. Lawson performed some professional moves, twirling TJ around and catching him in his arms. TJ looked up at Lawson. Their eyes were burning into one another. TJ's eyes, his freckles, Lawson leaned down and brought their lips together. TJ moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lawson. This was better then he could ever have imagined. Lawson broke the kiss smiling. TJ looked nervous.

"Hey," Lawson whispered softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I've never kissed anyone before."

Lawson nodded and walked out of the restaraunt holding TJ's hand. They were going down the road once more.

"You okay," Lawson asked.

"I said I was," TJ answered.

"Did you like it?"

TJ was silent for a moment.

"Yeah," he said blushing slightly.

Kissing Lawson had been nothing like kissing Spinelli, kissing Lawson had felt so right. They next went to the skating ring, and spent a few hours skating. TJ hated to admit, but he always hung onto the rails. Lawson held out his hand to him.

"Come on," he said softly. "Trust me?"

TJ took his hand and felt himself zipping forward as Lawson guided him. They enjoyed their night together, and when they finished Lawson took TJ home. The car was parked in the driveway of the Dettwieler house.

"Well, here we are," Lawson said.

TJ debated rather he dare kiss Lawson again. He looked anxious. Lawson smiled and placed his hand under TJ's chin, softly bringing their lips together again. The kiss was short and sweet, only a few seconds. They pulled apart.

"Goodnight," Lawson said smiling. "See ya at school."

TJ grinned and headed toward his house. He had never felt so happy and alive as he had with Lawson.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Playground Sonata

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter Seven

Playground Sonata

The recess bell rang. The classroom doors flew open and students came rushing out. TJ walked into the hallway and looked around for Lawson. He spotted him and ran over.

"Hey Dettwieler," Lawson greeted.

"Hey Lawson. I enjoyed our date."

Lawson grinned.

"Cool," he whispered. "Try to keep it quiet though. I wouldn't want it getting out too fast, or we'll both be the gossip scoop of the Ashleys' the next two months."

TJ nodded. He walked and Lawson walked with him. They walked out onto the playground. Lawson waved to TJ and went off in another direction. Mikey waved to TJ and started walking in his direction.

"Hey Mikey, what's up," TJ said.

"TJ, good to see you. I wanted to ask you something. My parents said they saw....."

"Shhhh," TJ whispered throwing his hand over Mikey's mouth. "Lower your voice."

TJ suspected what it might be that Mikey had to say, sure enough.

"My parents said they saw you at Lola's last weekend."

"Oh shit," TJ blurted.

"You really like Lawson," Mikey asked softly.

TJ sighed and spoke.

"Yes I do."

Mikey nodded.

"Well, I guess that's ok. I won't tell anyone, I think it's so romantic that you and Lawson are together. Two enemies brought together by love!"

Mikey sighed and folded his arms together. TJ giggled at Mikey's cute display and waved goodbye to him. He kept walking until he saw Vince shooting some hoops. He wondered if he dared talk to Vince. Vince looked at him, but quickly turned away and resumed his activities. Why was Vince avoiding him so much lately? TJ sighed and walked away. He walked toward the Jungle Gym where the Student Council chambers was. He looked up on the King's chair again, empty as it had been since the last school year. He soon found himself climbing up into that chair, why he didn't know. He sat up there and looked out over the playground. He was now sitting in the same exact chair so many school kings had- Bob, Freedie, Jimmy, and many others. Memories came back to him. King Bob sitting up here yelling at him about something, King Freddie with his arms folded scowling. Yet both King Bob and Freddie had called TJ their most loyal subject. TJ looked out over the playground. Vince was still dribbling a basketball on the court, Gretchen was reading a book, Gus was sitting and listening to Mikey read from a paper, which TJ was sure was a poem, Spinelli was kicking a dodgeball around, and Lawson was..... wait a minute, where was Lawson?

"Hey Dettwieler," Lawson whispered into his ear, lingering to blow soft breaths on TJ's ear.

TJ jumped a little and then laughed.

"Lawson, you scared me."

"You shouldn't be so jumpy Dettwieler," Lawson said breathily into his ear. "Then again..."

TJ jumped as Lawson ran his hands under his green jacket and tweaked his nipples. TJ moaned softly and threw his head back. Lawson chuckled and backed away.

"We shouldn't do that openly," TJ mumbled.

"Don't worry, nobody saw us. No one ever comes around this place anymore. Not since King Freddie graduated."

TJ nodded. Lawson embraced him, wrapping his arms around his hips from behind. He bit gently into TJ's neck, making the boy moan.

"We'll have to finish this later," Lawson whispered hotly before jumping down from the jungle gym.

Damn, he had left TJ hard as a rock. Damn tease! TJ didn't know it, but his troubles were about to get worse. Randall rushed away from the scene holding a photo of Lawson holding TJ. He slipped into the bushes and laughed evilly.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 All Hell Breaks Loose

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ has a secret that could forever make him uncool if it got out. Takes place when the gang is in sixth grade. Lawson got held back a grade, so he's in the story too.

Chapter Eight

All Hell Breaks Loose

Randall shivered with anticipation. Here he sat in the council chambers, just waiting for Lawson and Dettwieler to arrive. He clutched the photo to himself like a lifeline. TJ followed Lawson to the jungle jym quickly.

"Why exactly are we going to the council chambers," TJ asked.

"Randall asked me to come," Lawson answered. "Don't ask me why, I can't imagine what he'd want, but he asked me to bring you along too."

TJ gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. Just he, Lawson, and Randall? Something was definitely rotten at Third Street, and it's name was Randall Whiems. Lawson and TJ entered the space under the jungle gym. TJ stood back as Lawson arranged the wall tiles into the correct order. Soon they were sliding into the council chambers under the playground. Randall was waiting for them looking very smug indeed.

"Hello Lawson," Randall singsonged. "Well, well, TJ Dettwieler, we meet again."

"Spill," Lawson yelled. "What did you do this time you dweeb?"

"Now is that any way to talk to a fellow council member? It's not what I did, it's what you did. I know all about you and Dettwieler's 'activities'."

"You don't know a damn thing," Lawson spat.

Randall laughed before brandishing a photo. Lawson narrowed his eyes, while TJ stood by looking white as a sheet.

"You look livid," Randall cackled with glee. "Whatever is the matter Erwin?"

"No one calls me Erwin," Lawson shouted.

"Not so fast," Randall leered. "We wouldn't want the copies of this picture getting out now would we?"

"I should ring your neck," Lawson threatened. "You no good son of a...."

"I suggest you quit while your ahead. You are going to meet my demands, or this photo will circulate quicker then the latest Senior Fusion comic."

TJ groaned. Randall handed Lawson the photo. It was a picture of Lawson with his arms wrapped around TJ in a very possesive manner. Lawson gritted his teeth and restrained the notion to kick Randall's ass.

"What do you want," he growled.

"Item one, resign from the council. Item two, do my homework for a month. Item three, treat me to a meal at Lola's."

"You're out of your mind," Lawson told him. "Lola's cost an arm and a leg."

"You'll wing it somehow, or the photos will circulate today."

"Don't do it Lawson," TJ spoke. "This is just what he wants. Remember how he blackmailed King Bob? It's better to tell the truth, and then he won't have a weapon against us."

"Are you absolutely sure," Lawson asked softly.

TJ nodded.

"If that's what you want," Randall said. "Have it your way. There's going to be an assembly later today in the gymnasium, and you two are the main attraction."

Lawson lunged foreward with his fists raised. TJ grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"He isn't worth it. Let the rotten snitch live."

Randall smiled widely as he watched Lawson and TJ leave. He then left himself and hurried to the Principal's office, where he knew he'd find his good friend Menlo.

"Hello Menlo," he greeted.

"Why Randall," Menlo replied. "What a surprise. What brings you seeking my aid?"

"I need your help with something. You know that assembly in the gym today? Well I need you to switch one of the slides with this picture."

Menlo took the picture from Randall and gasped at the sight.

"I can't do that. Ms. Lemon would kill me."

"If she thought it was you," Randall said slyly. "We could easily convince her that it was TJ and Lawson's doing. Who's Prickly gonna believe, them or us?"

"I certainly see your point, however, TJ and I used to be rather good friends. What's in it for me?"

Randall produced a suitcase and opened it. Menlo's eyes lit up at the large quantity of wingerdingers inside.

"My offer is rather generous. Do you not agree Menlo?"

Three hours later...

Lawson took his seat next to TJ, looking quite as pale as the younger boy did.

"You think Randall will really do it," Lawson whispered.

"You know he will. This is right up his alley. I just wonder what my life will be like after this."

"We don't have to do it. We could still catch Randall and agree to his conditions."

"No," TJ said firmly. "I won't grovel for that snide little pig."

The gym was quite dark as usual. Lawson placed his hand over TJ's assuringly. Principal Prickly took his place on the stage.

"Greetings kids. I have assembled this little slide show to teach you all about human reproduction. Only the sixth graders are present at this assembly. The state recently passed a sex education bill."

Prickly stepped aside and the slider started. TJ's heart was beating painfully fast in his chest. Any minute now that picture would flash on that screen, and everyone would see it. Lawson felt as though he would vommit. There was no doubt his cool kid badass rep would be screwed after this. He looked at TJ and he didn't care. Who cares if kids didn't think he was cool anymore? He really liked TJ, more then he'd ever liked anyone. They watched the slide show all the way through, and were surprised when it got to the end. Had Randall chickened out? Then sure enough they heard the horrid sound of the slider clicking once more. There they were in big screen resolution. Lawson with his arms wrapped around TJ, while TJ leaned back into the embrace, while Lawson's tongue touched TJ's ear. The entire assembly gasped. Principal Prickly begin to shake uncontrollably.

"TJ DETTWIELER," he roared.

Things couldn't have been worse. Both he and Lawson were taken to Prickly's office, and their parents were called. Prickly decided to talk with the both of them before their parents arrived. TJ and Lawson walked into the office with their heads hung low. Principal Prickly was drumming his fingers together with a scowl on his face, while Ms. Finster stood by looking monstrous.

"Explain," Prickly said when both were seated.

"I didn't do it sir, honest," TJ insisted.

"Yeah right," Finster barked. "We all know this is right up your alley!"

"Calm down Ms. Finster," Prickly said. "It doesn't matter if you did this or not, the damage has been done. If the BOE finds out about this I can kiss my promotion goodbye. I've been publically shamed because of the two of you."

"We didn't do anything," TJ pointed out.

"News to me," Finster chimed in. "Last I checked that is inappropriate physical contact on school grounds."

"I'm afraid Ms. Finster is right," Prickly sighed. "I still have to punish you. Detention every day after school for two weeks."

"No," TJ and Lawson shouted in unison.

"Principal Prickly please," TJ pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dettwieler," Prickly said firmly. "Be lucky your not expelled. You may go."

TJ and Lawson left the office in low spirits. TJ's heart sank even lower into his stomach when he saw he and Lawson's parents sitting outside. His parents looked angry. They didn't say anything to him as they went into Prickly's office. TJ and Lawson both knew they were in trouble. When their parents were done they were instructed to take them both home for the rest of the day. TJ's parents didn't say one word on the car ride home. When they got inside TJ's mother slammed the door shut hard.

"How could you," she demanded. "You're disgusting!"

"Mom please try to understand..."

"Understand what? That my son is a gay pervert?"

"I love him," TJ shouted without thinking.

He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. His mother shook her head.

"You're being transferred to another school, tommorow. Lawson is not allowed to come to this house, and you will not leave unsupervised."

TJ's bottom lip quivered and then the tears came. He covered his eyes with his hands and ran up the stairs to his room. He locked himself in and cried for a long time. That fucking asshole Randall! Now he and Lawson could never be together. TJ had tasted true love for the first time, and now his heart was broken.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 The Only Solution

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson are forbidden to see each other, but love will find a way? Can they ever be together?

Chapter Nine

The Only Solution

TJ was now going to Fifth Street and he hated it. Nothing was the same. He couldn't stand not seeing the same ole familiar playground, and being seperated from his friends. He didn't even want to do anything at recess, so he just sat on the steps of the school until the bell for class rang. His friends tried to speak to him, but TJ's mother always turned them away. Gretchen and Mikey had shown up on the doorstep one day in particular.

"I told you that you can't see TJ," she said firmly. "Look, I know your his friends, but maybe it's best he put everything at Third Street behind him, even you."

"Gretchen, Mikey," TJ shouted running toward the door.

"Get back to your room this instant," his mother snapped. "No one told you to come down here."

TJ waved gloomily to Gretchen and Mikey as he went up the stairs.

"Go," Mrs. Dettwieler snapped, "before I call your parents."

Gretchen and Mikey sadly walked away. TJ watched them go from his upstairs window. Damn it! He and Lawson should have just given in to Randall's demands. He'd really fucked up this time. There was another occasion when Lawson had tried to visit. He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Dettwieler's face paled when she answered it.

"GET OFF MY DOORSTEP YOU PERVERT," she shrieked. "Go before I call the cops!"

"Call them then," Lawson challenged. "You can't keep Dettwieler away from me."

"Watch me," she huffed.

She then slammed the door in his face and locked it. Still, Lawson wouldn't go away. He sat on their doorstep all day, and even late that evening. Finally, around midnight, a rock hit TJ's window softly. TJ opened his window and there was Lawson.

"Come," he whispered.

TJ hesitated, he knew the punishment would be severe. That didn't matter. He loved Lawson, and that was worth something. He followed Lawson down the ladder he had brought and onto the lawn. They scuttled away quickly into some nearby woods. The minute they were alone Lawson grabbed TJ and crushed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and heated. Lawson's tongue slipped gently between TJ's parted lips meeting his own. TJ moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lawson, pulling him closer. His cock was rock hard in his jeans, and from what he could feel of Lawson pressed against him, so was he. Lawson broke the kiss and panted for breath.

"I missed you," he said softly.

TJ smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. They held each other that way for a long time. Finally Lawson broke the embrace.

"Look," he said. "I love you."

TJ smiled.

"I love you too Lawson."

"Run away with me," Lawson whispered.

"What," TJ asked with wide eyes.

"It's the only way," he said softly. "Don't you see that they won't let us be together? They'll keep us apart. My heart aches every minute that I'm apart from you."

TJ thought about it. Lawson placed his hand on TJ's cheek gently.

"I won't force you," he whispered with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please..."

"Yes," TJ whispered. "I'm scared, but I trust you, and believe you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Come on then," Lawson whispered beckoning him.

TJ looked in awe as Lawson's mother's car sat parked a few yards away. Lawson climbed into the seat, and motioned to TJ once more. TJ reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"What are we doing," TJ demanded. "We're stealing your mother's car!"

"Not stealing," Lawson said with a mischevious grin. "Borrowing."

"I see," TJ smirked feeling adventurous as Lawson cranked the car.

Soon they were speeding off into the countryside. TJ's mother awoke with a feeling of dread in her heart a few hours later. She rushed to her son's room and gasped. His bed was empty and his window open. She sobbed and collapsed onto the floor beside his bed.

"Oh TJ," she wailed. "It's my fault. I should never have kept you from Lawson!"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10 The Wild Side of Life

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson have run away from Third Street and their parents, and must now survive in the wild.

Chapter Ten

The Wild Side of Life

TJ rolled over on the hard earth. It wasn't easy sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground. Lawson yawned next to him and pulled him back into his embrace. TJ sighed with content and soon fell back asleep nestled in Lawson's arms. The next time he woke up was at about seven in the morning. The sun was up, and Lawson seemed to have already started making breakfast, which he did over a campfire. He handed TJ his hot dog on a stick, and then started cooking his own. By the time he finished, TJ was halfway finished with his own hot dog.

"Morning," Lawson said smiling.

TJ smiled in spite of himself. Sure he might have had a terrible night, but here he was with the one he cared about. Lawson placed his hand on TJ's shoulder.

"Want to take a bath?"

TJ blushed.

"With you," he asked nervously.

"If you'd like," Lawson said smirking.

TJ instantly hardened. Should he?

"Sure," he said finally.

The two of them finished their hot dogs and grabbed a change of clothes. TJ swore.

"Fuck! I forgot my clothes at home."

"Don't worry Dettwieler. You can borrow mine. We wear about the same size."

The two of them went to a nearby river. Lawson threw off his shirt, and TJ's breath hitched. He had never seen another man naked before. Lawson grinned at him and turned around. He knew that seeing his dick would probably freak TJ out, so Lawson dropped his pants. TJ stared at Lawson's back and ass. Lawson smirked, knowing that TJ was looking. He stepped forward into the river, and didn't face TJ again until the water was up to his shoulders.

"Coming in Dettwieler? The water's great..."

TJ bit his bottom lip nervously. He threw his green jacket off and nervously removed his white shirt. He blushed an even deeper shade of red as Lawson observed his chest and stomach.

"Can you turn around please," TJ requested.

Lawson smirked before facing the other direction. TJ quickly dropped his pants and underwear, freeing his semi-hard cock. He wanted to get in the water as fast as he could to cover his nakedness. He rushed forward into the river, and finally reached where Lawson was. The water was up to his neck.

"Having fun yet," Lawson asked smirking.

Lawson brought TJ's hand to his chest. TJ shuddered.

"It's ok," Lawson whispered. "Touch me."

TJ slowly ran his hand up and down Lawson's chest. His hands began to slip a little lower, but then he pulled away. Lawson grabbed TJ's hand and placed it on his cock.

"It's ok, you can touch it."

TJ wrapped his hand around Lawson's head, slowly pumping it. Lawson moaned and wrapped his hand around TJ's own cock. Oh my God this felt incrediable.

"Uhnn," TJ moaned in bliss.

Lawson slowly began to steer them back towards shore. He picked TJ up and carried him over to a nearby tree, before sitting him down on a towel. He resumed jacking TJ off with his hand, pumping him with intense strokes.

"Oh my God Lawson! Oh shit!"

Lawson bit his bottom lip and began stroking faster, practically jerking TJ's member.

"Oh fuck," TJ moaned bucking. "Aghhhhhhhh..."

TJ shot a long spurt of seed onto his stomach, as Lawson slowly milked his cock in a twisting motion. TJ had never came before in his life. God it had felt incredible.

"Oh God," TJ whispered. "That was incredible."

Lawson smirked and put his pants on. TJ noticed that his cock was still hard, but he still felt too good to care. Lawson helped TJ stand up after his release and dressed him.

"Your clothes are kinda baggy on me," TJ whined.

"I think it's sexy," Lawson whispered softly pressing his lips to TJ's.

TJ wrapped his arms around Lawson as they exchanged saliva, their lips and tongue dancing hotly. There they stood, TJ pressed against a tree, kissing just like two lovers. Fuck everything, if they could just stay in each other's arms forever.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 Lawson's Scare

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson have run away from Third Street and their parents, and must now survive in the wild.

Chapter Eleven

Lawson's Scare

The sun was going down on the United States. TJ and Lawson had spent the afternoon goofing off, playing cards, fondling each other, and telling jokes. Somehow the topic had come around to old times.

"You remember that time we fought over Fort Tender," TJ asked.

"You mean Fort Fort," Lawson replied smirking. "Yeah I remember. We totally owned you guys."

"Not how I recall," TJ grinned. "I remember that we used that Trojan horse strategy and creamed you."

"Yeah well your friends are sissies, not you, just your friends."

TJ chuckled and slapped Lawson's wrist playfully. Lawson laughed and stood up.

"Where ya goin?"

"To the car," Lawson said walking away. "I need to get something."

TJ decided to follow at a distance. He was feeling mischevious. Talking about all those stories at Third Street had awakened his inner boy. He snickered as Lawson walked on, totally unaware of TJ's presence. Lawson reached the car and took out his keys. He unlocked the passenger door and reached into the car. TJ gasped. Lawson took out a condom and put it in his wallet. TJ felt himself hardening. Oh shit! What was Lawson planning for him? Lawson kept going through the car before pulling out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. He then sat in the seat and started putting peanut butter on the bread. TJ decided to go back and wait for him. Dare he tell Lawson that he'd seen? Now he couldn't get his mind off of things. Lawson returned about ten minutes later holding two sandwiches. He handed one to TJ and started eating the other. TJ decided to put it aside for now, biting into his sandwich. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten since those hot dogs. Lawson took out a bottle of Coke and poured some into a plastic cup. He handed the cup to TJ and then poured one for himself. TJ sat eating his sandwich and drinking his drink. Suddenly Lawson's eyes widened. TJ didn't see it, but there was a water moccasin near his feet. Lawson jumped up. The snake curled up to strike, but Lawson grabbed it by the neck and held it's mouth shut. The snake writhed and wiggled around. Lawson picked up a nearby rock and beat the snake's head into the ground, effectively killing it. Lawson then pulled a shocked TJ into his arms. He could have lost him. Here they were so far out from civilization. Maybe it wasn't so safe out here.

"Dettwieler," he whispered shakily. "Can we sleep in the car tonight?"

"Yeah," TJ replied. "I think that'd be good."

Lawson and TJ went back to the car and climbed in. They spend the rest of the evening in the car listening to the radio, and discussing things. Lawson took TJ's hand into his own.

"I was so scared I would lose you. That snake could have killed you."

TJ hugged Lawson close.

"It's ok," he said softly. "I'm ok."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12 Return to Third Street

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson have run away from Third Street and their parents, and must now survive in the wild.

Chapter Twelve

Return to Third Street

Lawson couldn't sleep. TJ was snoozing away in the passenger seat of the car, but he didn't have the cares Lawson did. He was in big trouble. Running away and taking his mom's car had been a big mistake. If he was caught with it he could go to Juvie, or worse. Weighing even heavier on his mind was the fact that TJ could have been killed earlier that day. What would he have done if he'd lost the only love of his life? The wild wasn't a place for two boys to live, seperated from civilization. Lawson made a decision in himself, wondering if he was doing the right thing, he cranked the car. TJ groaned and kicked his foot, but he didn't wake up. Lawson slowly reversed out of the wooded area until he was back to the highway. They would have to go back. They might get murdered or anything out in the woods all by themselves. The encounter with the water moccasion had been a wake up call. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do for those we love. Lawson was now pulling into town. It wouldn't be long before they reached his house. He decided he should probably stop somewhere else first, to wake TJ up and inform him of his decision.

"TJ," he said softly shaking his shoulder.

"Uhn," TJ groaned. "Five more minutes?"

TJ yawned before his eyes shot open. What were they doing in the parking lot of Kelso's?

"Lawson," he asked curiously. "Why are we here?"

"Please forgive me," Lawson begged softly. "I'm doing this for your sake. We can't live out in the wild, it's dangerous. You could have been killed by that snake. What would we do if something worse then that came along, like a psycho killer with a gun? We'll be safe here with our parents.

"Ok," TJ agreed. "We'll make it work somehow. We'll have to, even if our parents forbid us from seeing each other. I love you."

"I love you too," Lawson said grinning. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

"Just a small request," TJ spoke. "Can we stop at the school first?"

"Why," Lawson asked softly.

"Just because I feel like going there. That place holds a lot of memories for me ya know?"

Lawson nodded and headed for Third Street School. Of course no one was about at these hours. He parked the car in the parking lot, wondering what TJ's intentions were. TJ got out and walked toward the playground. Lawson decided to follow him. TJ first walked over to Old Rusty. He climbed up to the top and sat down, motioning for Lawson to join him. Lawson took his seat next to TJ, the two of them looking out over the playground.

"This could be our last time together awhile," TJ said softly. "Especially if our parents make things hard for us."

"They won't," Lawson said. "When you tell the judge why you ran away the courts will side with you."

"Judge," TJ asked nervously. "Do you think it'll come to that?"

"We can hope not. Your mom hates me, and she'll hate me even more after this. She thinks I'm the one who corrupted you."

"Let's talk to her."

"What," Lawson exclaimed. "Both of us?"

"Yeah. You never know, she might listen to reason. It'll be better if we can get her to see."

Lawson nodded. They continued looking out over the playground a bit. TJ's eyes scanned the royal jungle gym, the swings, the land of the kindergartners, the west playground, and legendary fence where a boy had once disappeared according to playground legend. They both had so many memories of this place.

"We could probably have hid out in the council chambers," TJ said offhandedly.

"Yeah," Lawson chuckled. "That'd work until the next day at school when one of the council members goes down there for something. Besides, Prickly knows about the chambers."

"Wouldn't it be so cool to live out here?"

"Sure," Lawson said. "It'd never work though. Anyway, we should probably go talk to your mom."

Lawson stood up and TJ followed suit. They carefully descended Old Rusty and headed back to the car. Tonight promised to be one of the longest nights they'd ever had in their lives.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 Reconciliation

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson have run away from Third Street and their parents, and must now survive in the wild.

Chapter Thirteen

Reconciliation of Mother and Son

TJ's heart was pounding hard in his chest. What would his mother say to him? What would she do? He slowly knocked on the door. The door was opened sooner then he'd expect for this time of night. His mother took one look at him and burst into tears.

"Theodore," she sobbed. "I was so worried about you!"

"Mom," TJ sobbed before pulling her into his arms. "I don't want to leave you again. Please don't make me."

"I know I was wrong. I see now that you do love Lawson, and I have no right to stand in the way of your happiness."

"Can we talk," Lawson spoke.

TJ's mother dried her eyes.

"Well sure," she said softly. "I guess. Come in."

TJ and Lawson followed her into the living room. They took a seat on the couch, and she sat in the chair.

"I apologize to you Lawson," Mrs. Dettwieler said. "I just didn't know how to accept that my son is gay."

"I understand," Lawson said. "Think nothing of it."

"You're the one my son loves," she continued. "Please just promise me one thing. Promise me you'll take care of him, that you'll love him."

Lawson took TJ's hand in his own and smiled at him. He wanted TJ to see him saying the words. He looked into TJ's eyes and spoke.

"I promise," Lawson said.

"He saved me from a water moccasin," TJ told his mother.

"You did," she exclaimed. "I could hug you!"

Lawson and Mrs. Dettwieler embraced. He was so very glad she wasn't going to keep them apart. Now if only he could get his mother to understand.

"Mrs. Dettwieler," he asked. "Can TJ come with me to my house? I need him to help me explain things to my mother."

"Why don't you just stay here tonight," she suggested. "We can all talk to your mother tommorow."

"Really," Lawson asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'm sure with my help your mother will see reason."

"Thanks mom," TJ said grinning. "Your the best."

"No problem. I love you so much TJ. You'll always be my little boy."

TJ smiled and pulled his mother into his arms. He was so glad to be back home. Lawson smiled and wiped at his eyes a little. The two of them pulled apart and TJ motioned to Lawson.

"Come," he said walking up the stairs.

Lawson nodded and followed him. TJ opened his room door and waited for Lawson to walk in. Lawson walked in and TJ shut the door. He immediately grabbed Lawson and slammed him up against the wall, kissing him hard. Lawson groaned and wrapped his arms around TJ's shoulders. TJ bit into Lawson's bottom lip, making him gasp, and forcing his tongue into his mouth. God, who knew TJ could be so dominant? TJ began kissing down Lawson's neck. He lifted up his blue shirt and tossed it aside. He paused, his breathing hard.

"Take me," Lawson whispered.

TJ grabbed Lawson's hand and pulled him toward his bed. He'd never seen Lawson so open and needy. TJ slowly lay Lawson back against the mattress. He began kissing down Lawson's chest and stomach, pausing to admire the tent in Lawson's jeans. TJ unbuttoned Lawson's jeans and lowered them, freeing his cock, which was hanging semi erect. TJ lay down on the bed, his face hovering over Lawson's member.

"My turn to make you feel good for the hand job," he whispered.

TJ lowered his mouth onto Lawson's cock, taking the member down to the pubic hair.

"Shit," Lawson shouted.

TJ hummed and bobbled up and down on Lawson's cock. Lawson cried out and began bucking up into TJ's mouth. TJ choked a little and wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping it while he sucked the head.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..."

Lawson cried out and shot his spunk down TJ's throat in spurts. TJ winced and drank it all down. When he finished he removed Lawson's cock from his mouth. Lawson was panting for breath.

"Oh fuck," Lawson said breathily.

TJ pulled Lawson into his arms.

"Love you," he whispered into TJ's ear.

"Love you too."

TJ and Lawson fell asleep like that, nestled in each other's arms. The moon cast it's glow across them through the window of TJ's window. TJ smiled as he slumbered, content to be back home, and in the arms of his love.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14 The Council Disbanded

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson return to Third Street, but life is about to get even more complicated.

Chapter Fourteen

The Council Disbanded

Lawson's mother hadn't swayed. Despite the insistence of TJ's mother, Mrs. Lawson still refused to allow her son to see TJ. Lawson had then stated that he would move out, upon which Mrs. Dettwieler added that he could stay with them. It had ended with that. Lawson was surprised she had forgotten the fact he had stolen the car in the whole ordeal. Now Lawson was living with the Dettwielers, which brings us to the current point in our story. Mrs. Dettwieler had TJ transferred back to Third Street, and today they would finally be returning to school. TJ was very nervous. He'd last left things with the whole school learning his secret, and hadn't seen any of the other students since. What would they think of him? He found out when he and Lawson stepped onto the bus. All the students stopped talking as soon as they saw Lawson and TJ together. Only Phil the ranger seemed to make a taunt.

"I see it didn't take long for you and Dettwieler to move in together."

Lawson bawled up his fist, but resisted the urge. He didn't need to be making anymore trouble right now. He and TJ proceeded to the back of the bus, which was unusual for them. The students went back to chattering, some of them appearing to be murmmering under their breaths, pausing only to shoot a look in their directions. The bus couldn't get to school soon enough. When they did arrive at the school, TJ's friends seemed to be waiting. TJ walked off the bus toward them.

"Oh my God, it's true," Spinelli exclaimed. "You really have returned."

"Yeah," TJ said grinning.

"We were so worried," Gretchen told him. "When we'd heard that you ran away, we didn't know if we'd ever see you again."

"Such a joy to see you back," Mikey said poetically.

"Vince," Gus asked. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Vince looked into TJ's eyes with a sorrowful look.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "I should never have judged you."

TJ pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok," he whispered.

Vince pulled away and smiled.

"Nice to have you back Teej."

"TJ Dettwieler," Ms. Finster said sharply.

TJ turned around to see Ms. Finster standing there in her same usual attire.

"I've been instructed to inform you that Ms. Grotke would like to see you in her office, asap."

"Will do," TJ said.

"By the way Dettwieler, welcome back."

"Thanks Ms. Finster," TJ said smiling.

"Don't think it doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you."

With that she walked away. Lawson also seemed to have disappeared. It was weird, the two of them had been so close the last few days. TJ put it out of his mind, and decided he had better get going. He was heading inside the school when Tubby stopped him.

"The Student Council requests your presence today at Recess."

"Very well," TJ told him.

The smaller boy nodded and walked away. TJ shrugged. What did they want to see him for now? Hadn't Randall humiliated him enough? He proceeded to Ms. Grotke's office and knocked. The door opened.

"TJ," Ms. Grotke said smiling. "Glad to see your safe. Come in."

TJ walked into the office and sat down.

"I'm concerned TJ. I heard you ran away. Care to discuss it?"

"My parents tried to keep me away from Lawson."

"I see," she replied. "How long were you gone?"

TJ didn't exactly want to play a game of twenty questions, but he trusted his former fourth grade teacher.

"We were gone two days," he answered.

"Well I'm glad to see you safe and back at school. Your mother handled it well?"

"Yeah, after Lawson and I spoke to her she saw reason. Lawson is staying with us now.

"I see," she said eying him. "I was just wanting to check up on you. You can go to class now if you like."

TJ thanked her and then proceeded to the classroom. Ms. Finster made them do math problems until recess, which was a bore. Finally the bell rang, and they were free. TJ remembered the council meeting, and proceeded directly to the jungle gym. Just as usual, the guard kid was waiting for him. The kid arranged the wall tiles in the proper order, and the door to the council chambers opened. TJ drew in a breath. This was it. He was about to find out his fate. He jumped down into the chambers. Lawson was already there, and so was Randall. The council members seemed to be squabbling with one another furiously.

"QUIET," Guru Kid shouted. "Order!"

They all quieted down and noticed TJ.

"Hello Dettwieler," Ashley A. said in her snappish voice. "I bet you think that disgusting display at the assembly was genius."

"It was actually Randall's doing," Lawson pointed out. "He tried to blackmail us."

"That is a blantant lie," Randall accused.

"Hold on," Gretchen interjected. "If I may, allow me to point something out. TJ and Lawson would have no reason to want the whole school to know this information. This sort of thing is right up Randall's alley. He did blackmail King Bob once."

"I see Gretchen's point," Hustler Kid said nodding sagely. "The snitch does indeed love such things."

"Yes," Guru Kid agreed. "How should we punish him?"

"Punish," Randall exclaimed. "You can't punish me!"

"Sure we can you little snitch," Ashley A. snapped. "The Revised Constitution of the playground has allowances against extreme defamation of another student's reputation, such as this. I move that you should be kicked off the council."

"I second that notion," Lawson said standing up.

"I," said Guru Kid, also standing up.

"You can't do this," Randall insisted. "May I remind you that your only allowed to have this little council because Menlo and I are here?"

"Like we care," Ashley A. said. "You are out!"

With that the sixth grade bodyguard picked Randall up and escorted him out. Lawson was the next to speak.

"Do you still want to do the school dance?"

"I do," TJ said.

"I will help you of course," Lawson said smiling slightly. "Any objections to that?"

There were none. TJ was excused from meeting, by a soon coming announcement.

"TJ Dettwieler to the Principal's office," Prickly's voice said.

"Well I gotta go," TJ told them all. "A higher authority has summoned me, I daresay."

"Indeed," Menlo agreed.

TJ said his goodbyes and made his way back across the playground. He proceeded to the office, and took his seat. Ms. Lemon picked up the phone and spoke very softly into the reciever.

"Principal Prickly will see you now," she told him.

TJ nodded and went into Prickly's office. The older man was seated behind his desk.

"Have a seat son."

TJ sat down as told. Prickly eyed him sternly.

"Not to seem like I'm rewarding you for misconduct, but in light of recent events, I have found it in my heart to forgive you from your punishment. What were you thinking son? You could have been killed out there!"

"I know," TJ said looking at the floor in shame. "I'll never do it again."

"I hope not," Prickly said. "Your my favorite student. I'd hate if something happened to you."

TJ smiled at him, and Prickly smiled back.

"You can go."

TJ stood up and went back outside to play. The rest of the school day passed as usual, and soon he was on his way home. Lawson hadn't caught the bus. TJ figured he'd probably run into something with the council, and would be home later. TJ passed the time reading comics, and doing homework. About an hour later Lawson walked into his bedroom. TJ looked up at the sound of the door closing.

"The Student Council's done for," Lawson told him. "Finster said so when Randall complained."

"Who is gonna rule the playground now," TJ asked.

"I don't know," Lawson said with a worried look. "The playground will fall into disorder if someone isn't ruling."

TJ now had another concern. He may be with Lawson, but what about Third Street? The playground would surely fall into disorder without a ruler. Maybe it was time to for TJ to take the initiative.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15 The Boy Who Would Be King

A Friend's Secret

Summary: TJ and Lawson return to Third Street, but life is about to get even more complicated.

Chapter Fifteen

The Boy Who Would Be King

TJ ducked as a water balloon flew over his head. Things on the playground were getting out of hand. It was just as he had feared, the playground was total chaos without a ruler. No one shared the balls, no one kept the kindergartners in their pin, no one kept bullies from teasing the smaller kids, and no one punished anyone who needed it. What should TJ do? The only one who seemed to have any power was Finster, but she couldn't be in fifty places at once. The playground needed a king, but he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be saddled with all those problems. He dodged yet another water balloon and decided to seek out his friends. They were all hiding on the side of the school, well out of harm's way.

"Madness, madness," Mikey sighed dramatically.

"I've never seen the playground like this," Gus said worriedly. "Why oh why did Prickly disband the council? The kids need a government."

"Maybe it's time the school had a new king," Vince said. "One of us has to pull the enchanted hockey stick from the stone."

"The enchanted hockey stick," Gretchen exclaimed. "No kid has ever managed that since King Bob, and now the line of kings is broken."

"Hey guys," Lawson greeting walking around the corner. "Hey LaSalle, you're still a wimp."

TJ slapped Lawson on the wrist, making him snicker.

"He's just kidding around," TJ assured them.

"One thing I will never understand," Vince said. "How in the world did a kid like you end up with a kid like Lawson?"

TJ and Lawson both laughed at that. This still didn't solve their problem. Sounds of war could still be heard coming from the playground. TJ and his friends jumped when a paintball suddenly splattered nearby.

"This way," someone yelled.

"They've found us," TJ exclaimed. "Run!"

They all took off, running towards the bathrooms. TJ, Lawson, Vince, Mikey, and Gus ran into the boy's bathroom and locked themselves in the stalls. The sound of the door opening was heard, followed by the door closing again. That had been close.

"Ok, that was the last straw," TJ said. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna pull the hockey stick from the stone."

"But TJ," Mikey exclaimed. "You don't want to be king."

"No," TJ said. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't like, for the good of others. I understand King Bob now. He had to become king to save the playground, and now it's my turn."

"I will stand by you," Lawson said kissing TJ's hand and smiling. "My king."

TJ smiled at him.

"Well come on then," TJ said.

They all left the bathroom. Only one thing to do, make a dash for it. TJ and his friends sprinted across the playground, dodging water balloons, paintballs, and spitballs. This was absolute madness. TJ made a run for the west playground, where he knew the hockey stick was. The children paused their fighting and gasped as TJ stepped up to the stone. He put his hands on the hockey stick handle and pulled. The earth shifted and then TJ fell backward clutching the hockey stick. The whole playground burst into applause.

"We have a new king," Lawson exclaimed loudly. "Long live the king!"

"Long live the king," the children chanted in unison.

The next day...

TJ knelt before Lawson, who was holding his baseball cap, which was now dyed gold and had "TJ" on it in black marker.

"Do you TJ Dettwieler promise to be the best king you can, and always defend the citizens of the playground," Lawson asked.

"I do," TJ answered.

Lawson placed TJ's baseball cap on his head, and the playground burst into applause.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!"

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16 Love at Last

A Friend's Secret

Chapter Sixteen

Love at Last

Warning: Slash, m/m, etc.

TJ and Lawson exited the gymnasium holding hands. The dance had been a sucess. The two of them had shared every dance together. They seemed to have been a hit with the other students too. There was no telling the last time the sixth grade dance had a gay couple, if 's mother had the car waiting for them in front of the school. When the two of them got in she took off. Lawson and TJ found it hard to resist touching each other on the way home. Lawson put his hand on TJ's hand, but he was soon reaching for other areas. His hand slowly ran up TJ's arm, but he stopped when he saw Mrs. Dettwieler's expression in the mirror. They couldn't get home soon enough. The moment the two of them got into TJ's room, Lawson slammed TJ hard against the wall and kissed him hard. TJ moaned and spun Lawson around, taking control of the situation. He kissed Lawson until all the air was gone from him. Lawson slumped into TJ's arms weakly, feeling comfortable in his lover's embrace. TJ slowly brought Lawson over to the bed, stopping to strip him of his clothes, before removing his own. They had never been naked at the same time before. TJ got on the bed above Lawson and lowered himself, licking and nipping and Lawson's right nipple as their dicks ground against one another.

"Fuck," Lawson groaned in pleasure as his nipple hardened to a stiff bud. "Oh my God..."

TJ smirked at him and moved to the other nipple, making Lawson jerk up off the bed, his cock twitching against TJ's. TJ reached his hand down and began pumping their errections together. Lawson moaned loudly. The heat and friction was too much. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck me," Lawson shouted.

"What was that," TJ asked breathily.

"I want you to fuck me. Bury your dick in me!"

TJ growled and lifted up off of him. He went to his dresser and took out the bottle of Vaseline. He squirted some into his hand and coated his cock with the lubricant, shuddering as the cold lotion ticked the nerve endings of his cock. He got back on the bed, and Lawson got up. He directed TJ to lay down on his back. Lawson then positioned himself above TJ and lowered himself onto his greased up cock. TJ drew in a breath as the tightness sheathed his cock. Lawson winced and cried out in pain as he finally seated himself completely. TJ felt as though he would explode as Lawson moved up and down on his cock. TJ spread out his legs and gripped Lawson's buttocks, bucking up into him, as Lawson rode him.

"Uh," Lawson moaned in ecstasy. "Fuck!"

"Oh my God," TJ panted bucking up into his tight asshole. "This feels so hot."

Lawson gripped his balls and rode TJ's cock, moving back and forth on it. He threw his head back in ecstasy. TJ motioned him to get up and then bent him over the bed. He positioned himself before burying himself within Lawson once more. Lawson cried out as he was repenetrated. TJ began pounding into Lawson, making the sound of flesh slapping flesh fill the room.

"OH MY GOD," Lawson shouted out. "Yeah! Fuck..."

TJ began to slow his pace. He was so close. TJ dug his nails into Lawson's back and shuddered violently as he came. He then pulled out and massaged Lawson's pucker, making his muscle release the juices. Lawson moaned aloud jerking himself.

"Coming," Lawson cried out as he shot his load all over the bed. He slumped down into the bed, and TJ embraced him from behind.

"Oh God," Lawson said breathily. "I've never felt so open before."

TJ smiled and kissed the back of his neck. That had been incredible. They would have to do that again.

"Love you," TJ whispered into Lawson's neck.

"Love you too," Lawson said smiling.

The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, spent and content. The two of them would have many wonderful years together, and that's the story of how TJ and Lawson became lovers for life.

End

A/N: If you'd like any sequels, or have any comments, feel free to share.


End file.
